Ticklish
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Lisbon gets her revenge...
1. Chapter 1

This is pretty much pre-Lisbon/Jane fluff. Mindless, but it's still better than watching TV all no, I do not own _The Mentalist_. Then Lisbon/Jane fluff would be on the small screen, and not just on the Web. It would also be on the big screen… yeah, _The Mentalist_ the movie! Wicked.

The next morning Lisbon woke up in her hotel bed to find Jane using her bathroom. Everyone had had to sleep in the hotel due to a case a couple hundred miles away from their headquarters. Slipping sleepily her battered grey terry bathrobe over her black tank top and grey shorts she asked blearily, "Jane, why are you in my bathroom?"

"Because the water wouldn't work in mine," he replied simply through a mouthful of toothpaste and a toothbrush. Lisbon wasn't nearly as observant as Jane, but she did note his damp hair and the pile of white and blue striped pajamas by the shower door. Bemused rather than angry by his use of her shower, she leaned against the doorframe in order to study Jane in this rare truly relaxed mode. He did wear a pair of steel grey trousers held up by a belt, but his feet were bare and his torso was covered only by a thin cotton undershirt that clung to his skin, revealing a surprisingly fit figure- a pale grey formal shirt and a steel grey jacket which matched the pants were hung on a pair of hangers resting on the counter. But his unusually casual attire wasn't what had caused the easy-going vibe he was giving off; it was more his relaxed stance and the lack of tension in his face, which he hadn't shaved yet.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed," Lisbon commented idly, leaning her head to the side. Jane chuckled as he rinsed his mouth.

"I'm always relaxed- unless I'm hunting Red John."

"You're always hunting Red John."

"Ah, but not at this precise moment." Jane met Lisbon's eyes in the mirror. She seemed so slight, so beautiful, resting against the doorframe in that thick furry bathrobe that nearly buried her in its folds. He watched her scratch her scalp, causing her black hair to glint in the light.

"Uh-huh. But most of the time, it's like you're forcing yourself to act all happy and easy-going." She shrugged uncomfortably. "I like seeing you actually be content for once."

Jane picked up a container of shaving cream. As he slathered it onto his cheeks he commented, "Big day today. We'll close the case today.."

"Uh-huh," Lisbon agreed, walking over to pick up her toothbrush. As she brushed her teeth and Jane shaved she realized something. Spitting, she asked, "What do you mean, we'll close the case today?"

"Oh, I know I, with you guys' assistance, will figure out what truly occurred."

"How?" When Jane only continued meticulously shaving she narrowed her eyes at him and repeated the question. As he washed off the remainder of the shaving cream he confessed, "I don't know yet."

"Then how do you know that it'll happen today?" Lisbon sat down onto the counter. Jane smiled wryly at her. Thanks to her elevated seat, their eyes were at the same level.

"That's how it usually works."

She patted his now-smooth cheek. "If you say so."

"Very amusing, Lisbon," he smiled. "Now, don't tell anyone. I don't want people to think I'm egotistic."

Lisbon laughed then, long and hard. Shaking her head, she tried to apologize even as she laughed, saying, "I'm sorry; I wasn't laughing at you, it was just the way you said it, and that you've always _acted_ like an egotistic as long as I've known you… I couldn't help it."

"It's perfectly all right," Jane assured her, surprised by how beautiful she was when she laughed. "You should laugh more often."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Lisbon demanded, giving him a dry look. With a wicked grin Jane scooped her and carried her over to her rumpled bed. Dumping her onto it he replied, "Like this," and proceeded to tickle her, stripping off her robe. Shrieking with laughter Lisbon tried to fend him off, but even she tried she knew that she wasn't really trying because if she did she could easily overpower him with her martial arts training. So instead she tickled him back, causing him to laugh. The sound of it, so purely joyous, surprised her. Pulling Jane onto the bed, she laid next to him, both of them breathing heavily. Finally she informed him, "You should laugh more often too."

He just grinned, but there was a faraway look in his eyes. Partially rising, Lisbon rested her head on her hand. Slightly concerned she asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he stretched his arms over his head. "I just haven't laughed like that since…"

"Oh Jane," she sighed, stroking his temple with her free hand. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," he smiled as he sat up. "We'd better head out."

Humming he walked over and grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of Oxfords from where they had been lying on the bathroom floor as well as his jacket. Sitting back down on the bed Jane slipped on his socks while Lisbon changed into a camisole and a pair of sleek black pants, warily making sure Jane wasn't making moves to turn around. Then he buttoned up his shirt while she put on a pale pink blouse with long sleeves. Why that blouse she didn't know. Seeing Jane reach for the jacket she grabbed his hand. Inexplicably worried she told him, "Don't go."

"Lisbon, we'll be together all day," he grinned in amusement, but she could see him rebuilding his shields and not even realizing it. She reached up and molded her hand to his cheek.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you won't let me in?"

"You're not letting me in either," Jane frowned. "I've never been able to read you as well as the others… and yet I can read you better than anyone else."

"Right back at ya," she sighed, stepping back. "You're right. We need to get started on the case if we're going to be solving it today like you predicted."

Slipping on a pair of pumps she left the suite. Jane followed, his jacket flung over his shoulder, not sure what had just occurred- a rare occurrence for him, and one he usually disliked. But not this time, because he like what was changing between him and Lisbon. Whatever it was.

Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Fine. I meant that to be a one-shot but there have been too many reviews. You asked for it; you got it. More Jisbon fluff, even if I don't own _The Mentalist_.

Contrary to Jane's prophecy they had not solved the case the previous day. Well, they had found out who had did it but not how to prove it. So it was back to the hotel for them. Lisbon wasn't surprised to wake up the next morning to the sound of Jane's razor. Once again she pulled on her bathrobe and walked over to the bathroom door. Tiredly she commented, "I thought I told you to go tell the desk your bathroom was broken."

Of course, knowing Jane, it was very likely that his bathroom wasn't broken at all, but that he had instead decided to use her bathroom because he wanted to.

"I thought about it, but then I figured it would be easier for everyone involved if I just kept using yours."

"What about that poor person who uses your room next?" Lisbon inquired dryly as Jane meticulously washed his razor. He gave her a bright grin over his shoulder.

"He'll just have to tell the desk about it."

"Jane, you're impossible," Lisbon sighed wearily, trying to ignore how nice Jane's butt looked. No way could she have those kind of thoughts about her team's consultant. Even if- no, _especially_ if they were true. Turning, he smiled even brighter at her.

"Why, thank you, Lisbon."

"Definitely impossible," she muttered to herself as she reentered the bedroom. Chuckling Jane followed.

"If it makes you feel better you're impossible too."

She glared scathingly at him- a surprisingly difficult task considering how the early morning sunlight caught his hair and how she could clearly see the outline of his muscles through his damp undershirt. But she managed it. However, it only made Jane chuckle.

"Yes, you're just as impossible as me."

"I'm taking that as an insult," Lisbon warned him, tossing her bathrobe onto the bed in her annoyance. Jane's breath caught. Her tank top perfectly molded her form, and her shorts fit snugly over her pert bottom. _Uh-oh_, he told himself. _If Lisbon could read my mind, she'd shoot me. Dead._

"What are you looking at?" Lisbon broke in. The way Jane was looking at her was making her blush- not something she wanted to happen, particularly in front of him. Snapping out of it, Jane just grinned cheerily, "Just thinking."

"About?" Lisbon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You," Jane admitted after a long pause. Rolling her eyes to hide her embarrassment Lisbon commented, "Plotting ways to drive me mad?"

"No… that was yesterday. Today I'm plotting ways to make you kill me," Jane joked. Lisbon retorted, "I thought you did that every day."

Jane just beamed. Releasing a irritable sigh Lisbon shoved at Jane's chest, ignoring the way her nerves sparked at the contact.

"Go get dressed Jane. We need to go solve the case."

"Okay," he grinned, strolling back into the bathroom. Shaking her head at both Jane and herself Lisbon got out her own outfit for the day.

There. There will be one last hotel-bathroom issue. This time… Lisbon wants revenge.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson on Boundaries

Here we go. Time for more Lisbon fluff. And again, I do not own _The Mentalist_.

A Lesson on Boundaries…

By the time they had made the final arrest, it was too late at night to head back to Sacramento. But this time Lisbon had a plan. She got herself up at five, and waited. At seven o'clock she heard Jane pick the lock, since the hotel hadn't yet updated to sliding card keys. Carefully Lisbon faked sleeping; she had gained a lot of experience during her childhood. Of course, then she was trying to hide from an alcoholic father; this time she was trying to fool a frighteningly observant man. Humming softly Jane entered her suite in his pajamas, carrying his suit for the day neatly folded in his arms.

Jane just cast a quick eye over Lisbon to ensure she was there. Because if he looked at her for too long he was tempted to crawl into bed with her, and that would be plain stupid. So he entered the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped down, and got into the shower.

Once she heard the shower turn on, Lisbon slowly rolled out of bed. Hardly breathing she tip-toed into the bathroom. The sight of Jane scrubbing at his hair behind the shower curtain made her heart skip a beat but did not deter her from her mission. Biting her lip Lisbon grabbed all of Jane's clothes, both the pajamas and the suit. Hastily she snuck away and silently opened the door. Her heart was racing, making her frown at herself. Usually she was much better at controlling her heartbeat. Shutting the door silently behind her, Lisbon ran down to Jane's door and dumped the clothes in front of it. Then she crept back to her own room. But the door was locked.

Lisbon stared at it in consternation. She was certain she had left it unlocked. Her eyes narrowed. Jane. Why did she never listen to her common sense? She should have known better than to try to trick him. Raising her fist, Lisbon prepared to pound down the door and yell. But her fist stopped centimeters away from the door. That kind of racket would wake up everyone on the floor, and Lisbon really didn't want to explain what had happened. It was too awkward. Not to mention juvenile. Exasperated she folded her arms. After thinking for a minute, she remembered that her window was right outside the fire escape and that Cho's room was right above hers. Thankful that it was Cho and not Rigsby or van Pelt, she hurried over to the elevator. On second thought, Lisbon used the stairs instead. Upon reaching Cho's door she rapped on it smartly. As steadfast as ever Cho opened it, already dressed.

"What is it?"

"Jane's locked me out of my room," Lisbon explained curtly as she entered. Cho raised his eyes to the ceiling before commented, "Would it be so hard to tell each other how you feel?"

Lisbon glowered darkly at him, protesting, "Jane and I do not have feelings towards each other!"

Cho just gave her a bland look at she opened the window to the fire escape. Giving him a final glare Lisbon got onto the fire escape. The iron was cool against her bare feet, but she ignored it. Warmed by her aggravation Lisbon hurried down the fire escape before anyone could see her. Reaching her window she found it closed and locked. Inside she could see Jane, a towel wrapped around his waist, lounging on her bed. Her heart rate picked up again, and Lisbon assured herself that it was anger and not because Jane looked so good lying there with his hands interlaced at the back of his neck and his chest bare.

To her horror, Lisbon found her mouth watering. She grumbled to herself, "Stupid hormones."

Tapping a foot against the fire escape Lisbon tried to figure out another way in before she got a chill. With the sun not quite up, it was pretty nippy out.

Jane, having sensed movement, looked over to the window to see a very annoyed-looking Lisbon. He smiled and waved at her, which caused her to go from annoyed to angry. She glared at him, arms folded just below her breasts. Jane's stomach knotted as his eyes glanced at her cleavage. This wearing a towel only thing could get tricky if his body kept noticing how good Lisbon's body was. The best way to prevent an accident, Jane decided, was if he had her yelling at him so he got out of bed and opened the window. Crossly Lisbon entered.

"This is all your fault!"

"How?" Jane inquired, running a finger down one bare arm, enjoying how it seemed to warm at his touch. Her mind fogging up Lisbon tried to keep a hold of her anger.

"You keep using my bathroom!"

"Au contraire, it is the hotel's bathroom," he beamed, running his hand up her arm. Closing her eyes (in annoyance, not contentment, Lisbon assured herself) she informed him, "For the time being it is my bathroom."

"Your point being?" Jane chuckled, slipping his hand into hers. Bringing it up for closer study, Jane marveled at how slender her hand was. Forcing herself to open her eyes and focus Lisbon told him, "What have I told you about personal boundaries?"

"And what do I keep doing after you tell me about personal boundaries?" he grinned wickedly at her, releasing her hand. Eyes narrowed Lisbon told him, "Well, let's see how well you like it when someone disrespects your personal boundaries."

"And how are you going to do that?" Jane grinned. Placing her hands on either side of his heart, Lisbon told him with evil glee, "Like this."

And she kissed him. It started out soft, but quickly grew passionate. Not quite sure if he wasn't dreaming, Jane cupped her waist with his hands. With a slight moan Lisbon slid her hands up to wrap around his neck. They kept kissing, occasionally breaking off for a moment for air, then returning to each other's lips. Lisbon heard a soft pleased moan before realizing she was the source. She ran her hands down his chest, enjoying the ridges and curves of his muscles, before stepping back. Her breath coming faster than she would have liked she inquired, "So?"

Jane grinned widely.

"I should have locked you out of your bedroom a long time ago."

Beginning to convince herself that it had been extremely stupid to kiss Jane, Lisbon pointed at the door.

"Out."

"But-"

"Out."

"This means war," Jane warned her wickedly as he closed the door behind him, the towel snug around his hips. Sinking down onto the bed, Lisbon sighed with a slight grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now we're getting to the REAL fluff.  Did you enjoy? Then review & say so! I appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far- you guys have been great!


End file.
